gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game
''Lego Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game ''is a cool video game, based on the Marvel Comics characters. The game's insperation will be based from the Lego: Batman, Lego: Star Wars, Lego Indiana Jones, Lego: Harry Potter, and the Lego: Pirates of the Caribbean games. Story The Masters of Evil (Consisting of Dr. Doom, Loki, Enchantress, the Executioner, Baron Mordo, Ultron, Magneto, Mystique, Mandarian, Dormammu, and The Tinkerer) free all the super villains from The Vault, The Cube, The Raft, The Big House, & Ryker's Island. The villains split up into six teams, one led by Dr. Doom, another led by Loki and Ultron, one led by Dormammu & Baron Mordo, another one led by Magneto & Mystique, another one being lead by The Tinkerer, and the last one being led by Enchantress, Executioner, and the Mandarian. Nick Fury then decides to bring together the largest army of superheroes of the Marvel universe to defeat the villains. Prison 42 will be the third hub after the Game is Compleated Gameplay TBA Playable Characters List of all playable characters from the game. Nicks Heroes list *Spider-Man *Captain America *Thor *Wolverine *Black Widow *Nick Fury *Iron Man *Cyclops *Mr. Fantastic *The Thing *Jean Grey *Emma Frost *Storm *Rogue *Psylocke *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Iceman *The Hulk *Thundra *Hawkeye *Deadpool *Silver Surfer *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *Black Panther *Blade *Nova *Dr. Strange *Daredevil *Elektra *Ms. Marvel *U.S. Agent *Gambit *Nightcrawler *Black Cat *She Hulk *Black Knight *Doc Samson *Wonder Man *Tigra *Ka-Zar *Misty Knight *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Colossus *Namor *Cloak *Dagger *Photon *Quasar *Hercules *Mockingbird *Quasar *Ant-Man *Wasp Nicks Villians list *Dr. Doom *Loki *Ultron *Amora The Enchantress *Baron Mordo *Venom *Carnage *Magneto *Kang The Conquer *Bullseye *Abomination *Super-Skrull *Mystique *Toad *Avalanche *Blob *Pyro *Hydro-Man *Mysterio *Electro *Sandman *Vulture *Baron Zemo *The Juggernaut *Sabretooth *The Wizard *Trapster *Klaw *Titania *Moonstone *Warlord Krang *Byrrah *Attuma *Tiger Shark *Absorbing Man *Taskmaster *Living Laser *Green Goblin *Hobgoblin *Mole Man *Wrecker *Thunderball *Piledriver *Bulldozer *Skurge the Executioner *Blizzard *Batroc the Leaper *Red Skull *Whirlwind *Dreadknight *Crimson Dynamo *The Mandarin *Dormammu *Mad Thinker *Beetle *Arcade *Egghead *Constrictor *Ringmaster *Swordsman *Plantman *Malekith the Accursed Unlockable Characters (Purchase Only) Basic *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier *HYDRA Agent *HYDRA Soldier *Brotherhood of Mutants Member *MRD Soldier *Dark Elves *Skrull Soldier *A.I.M. Soldier *Kree Soldier *Frost Giant *Doombot *Iron Doombot *Galactus Follower *Viking Warrior *Ultron Destroyer *Atlantian Warrior *Sentinel *Fire Giant *Asgardian Warrior *Stone Warrior *Thug *Moloid *Demon *Ninja *Gamma Powered Criminal *Murderbot *S.W.O.R.D. Agent *S.W.O.R.D. Soldier Heroes *Professor Charles Xavier *The Beast *Maria Hill *Jimmy Woo *Sif *Tyr *Heimdall *Balder *Volstagg *Fandral *Hogun *Odin *Valkyrie *Banshee *Sunfire *Shanna The She-Devil *White Tiger *Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Clay Quatermain *Jasper Stiwell *The Vision *Angel *Archangel *Forge *Namorita *Speedball *Firestar *Squrriel Girl *Rocket Raccon *Groot *Star Lord *Phylla-Vell *Adam Warlock *Scarlet Spider *Crystal *Black Bolt *Medusa *Karnak *Triton *Cable *Bishop *Thunderbird *Beta Ray Bill *Shadowcat *Falcon *Machine Man *Nighthawk *Sentry *Havok *Polaris *Hermod *Dum Dum Dugan *Moondragon *Jack of Hearts *Colleen Wing *Hellcat *Songbird *X-23 *Cloak *Dagger *Lady Deadpool *Shang-Chi *Quake *Abigail Brand *Adam Warlock *Firelord *Stardust *Jack Of Hearts *Hellcat *Zabu *Lockheed *Dazzler *Captain Britain *Jean Grey (Phoenix) *Deathlok *Jocasta *Yellowjacket *Invisible Woman (Malice) *Lockjaw *Speedball (Penance) *Ant Man (Scott Lang) *Bug *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Jack Flag *Major Victory *Mantis *Starfox *Sleepwalker *Lyja *Magik *Sunpyre *Armor *Morph *Guardian *Vindicator *Sasquatch *Nova (Frankie Raye) *Northstar *Aurora *Shaman *Puck *Mariana Smallwood *Snowbird Villians *Thanos *Mephisto *Kingpin *Kraven the Hunter *Doctor Octopus *The Lizard *Stegron *Arnim Zola *Hammerhead *Tombstone *Sebastian Shaw *Omega Red *Carnage *Lady Deathstrike *Galactus *Paibok *Apocalypse *M.O.D.O.K. *Rhino *Morbius *Shocker *Sauron *Mr. Sinister *Crossbones *Diamondback *Lucia Von Bardas *Bastion *Maximus the Mad *Impossible Man *Silver Samurai *Scorcher *Ghost *Terrax *Nebula *Melter *Iron Monger *Madame Masque *Firebrand *Mesmero *Kurse *Grey Gargoyle *Ulik *Karnilla *Hela *Man-Ape *Graviton *Deacon Frost *Sublime *Mastermind *Harry Leland *Selene *Donald Pierce *Anti-Venom *Sliver Sable *Zealot *Annihilus *Molecule Man *Ronan the Accuser *Winter Soldier *Radioactive Man *Technovore *Nightmare *The Burglar *Psycho-Man *Blastarr *Awesome Andy *Purple Man *Immourtus *Rama-Tut *Abyss *Holocaust *Mikhail Rasputain *Scorpio *Aquarius *Aries *Cancer *Capricorn *Gemini *Leo *Libra *Pisces *Sagittarius *Taurus *Virgo *Red Hulk *King Cobra *Rattler *Anaconda *Bushmaster *Death Adder *Jack O'Lantern Others *Edwin Jarvis *Jane Foster *Pepper Potts *Happy Hogan *Maria Hill *Amadeus Cho *Clay Quartermain *Jasper Sitwell *Jimmy Woo *Alicia Masters *Bethany Cabe *Uatu the Watcher *Wong *Lady Dorma *Henry Peter Gyrich *Bolivar Trask *Sen. Robert Kelly *T'Chaka *N'Gassi *Skrull Queen *Rick Jones *Betty Ross *Gabe Jones *Izzy Cohen *Clea *Rebel Ralston *Dino Manelli *Junior Juniper *Pinky Pinkerton *Eric Koenig *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Franklin Richards *Valeria Richards *Scientist Supreme *Alica Masters *J. Jonah Jameson *Howard the Duck *Pepper Potts (Rescue) *Stan Lee *Ned Leeds *Betty Brant *Robbie Robertson Secret Unlockable Character *Stan Lee Vehicles *The Quinjet *Deadpool's Heilcopter *The Blackbird *Moon Knight's Helicopter *Captain America's Motorcycle *Ghost Rider's Hellcycle *Freedom's Lady *The Punisher's Battle Van *Fantasticar *S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car *S.H.I.E.L.D. Fighter *Wolverine's Motorcycle *Hawkeye's Sky Bike *Spider-Mobile *Kang's Time-Ship *Skuttlebutt *Doctor Doom's Flying Fortress *Quincarrier *The Straojet *The Dreadnaught *Hulkbuster Tank *Skrull Dropship Levels List of all levels form the game. Hero Missions Chapter 1: Hands of the Mandarin: The Mandarin plans to create a new more powerful version of Ultimo powered by four Asgardian relics that are hidden in various locations. With the Help of the Enchantress & The Excutioner. Level 1: New attacks in New York: Spider-Man and Nova are sent to New York to stop the Sinister Six from stealing an Asgardian relic hidden their. *Playable Characters: Spider-Man and Nova *Enemies: Viking Warrior *Bosses: Electro, Mysterio, Sandman, Vulture, Hobgoblin, Doc Ock Level 2: Attack on Atlantis: Wolverine is sent to Atlantis to get a relic, but when he gets there, he finds that Enchantress has taken control of the minds of the Atlantians and that Attuma and Tiger Shark have stolen the relic. He then finds Namor who agrees to help. *Playable Characters: Wolverine and Namor *Enemies: Atlantian Warrior *Bosses: Warlord Krang, Byrrah, Tiger Shark, Attuma Level 3: Night of the Dark Elves: Captain America, Thor and Black Panther travel to the realm of Svartalfheim to get another relic, but Dreadknght and Green Goblin are also after it and are being aided by the Dark Elves. *Playable Characters: Captain America, Thor, Black Panther *Enemies: Dark Elf *Bosses: Dreadknight, Green Goblin Level 4: Journey to Jotunheim: Thor, Luke Cage and Iron Fist head to Jotunheim for the last relic, but Blizzard and the Frost Giants plan to stop them. *Playable Characters: Thor, Luke Cage, Iron Fist *Enemies: Frost Giants *Bosses: Blizzard Level 5: Attack on the Helicarrier: Enchantress, Executioner, Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in an attempt to steal back the relics. *Playable Characters: Captain America, Nick Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Mockingbird *Enemies: Viking Warrior *Bosses: Fin Fang Foom Level 6: The Mandarin's Fortress: The heroes make an assault on Mandarin's Fortress to get back the relics and stop the villains. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man *Enemies: Stone Warriors *Bosses: Executioner, Enchantress, Mandarin, Ultimo Chapter 2: Enter Magneto: The Brotherhood of Mutants and the Mutant Response Division go to war and it's up to the X-Men and other heroic mutants to stop them. Level 1: The Brotherhood of Mutants vs the MRD: The Brotherhood of Mutants and the Mutant Response Division battle in New York and it's up to Storm, Colossus, Iceman and Psylocke to defeat them before they hurt any innocent people. *Playable Characters: Storm, Colossus, Iceman, Psylocke *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member, MRD Soldier *Bosses: Toad, Pyro Level 2: Trouble at The X-Mansion: The Mutant Response Division attack the X-Mansion and capture some young mutants as well as Professor Xavier so Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Rogue must save them. *Playable Characters: Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Rogue *Enemies: MRD Soldier *Bosses: None Level 3: Weapon X Attack: Wolverine and Deadpool follow a group of MRD Soldiers to an abandoned Weapon X facility and find out that the MRD are looking for some technology to create a new Cerebro and will force Professor Xavier to use it to eliminate all mutants on Earth. The two must now defeat the MRD and the Brotherhood of Mutants members who are trying to destroy both them and the MRD. *Playable Characters: Wolverine, Deadpool *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member, MRD Soldier *Bosses: Sabretooth Level 4: Alliance: Cyclops, Jean Grey and Emma Frost head the MRD base to stop them, but find that the Brotherhood has also attacked. The two mutant teams then decide to join forces to defeat the MRD. *Playable Characters: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Emma Frost *Enemies: MRD Soldier *Bosses: None Level 5: Betrayal: The Brotherhood betray Cyclops, Jean Grey and Emma Frost, but Wolverine, Gambit and Nightcrawler come just in time to save them. *Playable Characters: Wolverine, Gambit, Nightcrawler *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member *Bosses: Avalanche, Blob, The Juggernaut Level 6: The Master of Magnetism: Wolverine and Cyclops must chase down Magneto, Mystique and the remaining Brotherhood members who escaped while Wolverine and the others were fighting the other mutants. *Playable Characters: Wolverine, Cyclops *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member *Bosses: Mystique, Magneto Chapter 3: Time Out for The Tinkerer: The Tinkerer attempts to build a weapon that he will use to defeat the heroes of the Marvel Universe. Level 1: Inside The HYDRA Base: Captain America, Black Widow and U.S. Agent head to a HYDRA base where they heard that Tinkerer was going to get some technology from HYDRA, but before they can do anything about it, A.I.M. attacks the base. *Playable Characters: Captain America, Black Widow, U.S. Agent *Enemies: HYDRA Agent, HYDRA Soldier, A.I.M. Soldier *Bosses: Baron Zemo, Red Skull Level 2: Ahead The A.I.M. Base: Spider-Man and Black Cat follow Tinkerer, Venom and Hydro-Man to an A.I.M. base where they plan to steal some A.I.M. technology, but before they can get to The Tinkerer, they must defeat A.I.M.'s forces. *Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Black Cat *Enemies: A.I.M. Soldier *Bosses: Hydro-Man, Venom, M.O.D.O.K Level 3: To The Skrull Homeworld: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch and The Thing travel to the Skrull Homeworld where they have tracked The Tinkerer and Mole Man to, but when they get there, they must also face the Skrulls and Galactus who is attacking the planet. *Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing *Enemies Skrull Soldier, Galactus Follower, Moloid *Bosses: Paibok, Super-Skrull, Mole Man, Galactus Level 4: Behold The Savage Land: Mr. Fantastic heads to the Savage Lands to stop The Tinkerer, but when he gets there, he finds out that The Tinkerer has joined forces with Kang the Conquer and has a group of HYDRA Soldiers with him so he must join forces with Ka-Zar. *Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Ka-Zar *Enemies: HYDRA Soldier *Bosses: Kang the Conquer Level 5: A Whole New World: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man and Black Panther track Tinkerer, Crimson Dynamo, Whirlwind and a group of HYDRA Soldiers to an A.I.M. base they have taken over and find that The Tinkerer has used HYDRA technology, A.I.M. technology, Skrull technology and Vibranium to create a weapon that can send things to alternate dimensions and uses it on the heroes and sends them to an alternate dimension. To ensure their destruction, Tinkerer also sends Crimson Dyanamo and Whirlwind to the alternate dimension. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man, Black Panther. *Enemies: S.W.O.R.D. Agent, S.W.O.R.D. Soldier *Bosses: Whirlwind, Crimson Dynamo Level 6: Tinkering with The Tinkerer: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man and Black Panther find a way out of the alternate world and bring back Whirldwind and Crimson Dynamo as well. They then destroy The Tinkerer's machine and now must defeat the rest of the HYDRA Soldiers and The Tinkerer. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man, Black Panther *Enemies: HYDRA Soldier *Bosses: The Tinkerer Chapter 4: The Dreaded Dormammu: Dormammu & Baron Mordo forms a partnership to end Dr. Strange. Level 1: Trouble at The Sanctum Sanctorum: Dr. Strange is attacked by Baron Mordo and Dormammu at the Sanctum Sanctorum. Baron Mordo then summons a group of demons that will attack anything they see. Baron Mordo and Dormammu then head to another part of the house. Moon Knight and Ghost Rider see the attack and decide to help Strange out. *Playable Characters: Dr. Strange, Moon Knight, Ghost Rider *Enemies: Demon *Bosses: None Level 2: Enter The Realm of Agamotto: Dr. Strange finds that Dormammu and Baron Mordo have used the Orb of Agamotto to travel to the Realm of Agamotto with the villains Batroc the Leaper and Bullseye. Dr. Strange then calls together the heroes Daredevil, Elektra and Silver Surfer to help. *Playable Characters: Dr. Strange, Daredevil, Elektra, Silver Surfer *Enemies: Demon *Bosses: Batroc the Leaper, Bullseye Level 3: Mayhem in Murderworld: Dormammu absorbs the power of Agamotto and becomes very powerful. Doing this also leaves Doctor Strange very weak. Dormammu and Baron Mordo then escape the Realm of Agamotto. Dr. Strange and the others then also leave. Using the last of his power, Strange finds the two sorcerers at Murderworld where they are meeting with the villain Arcade about destroying the heroes. Dr. Strange then sends a message to the closest heroes to Murderworld. *Playable Characters: Blade, Deadpool, Cloak, Dagger *Enemies: Murderbot *Bosses: Taskmaster, Beetle, Arcade Level 4: Mephisto's Revenge: Ghost Rider leads a group of heroes into Mephisto's realm to steal the Twilight Sword to use against Dormammu. *Playable Characters: Ghost Rider, Jean Grey, Blade, Scarlet Witch *Enemies: Demon *Bosses: Blackheart, Mephisto Level 5: The Twilight Sword: Ghost Rider is able to get to the sword, but it is accidentally sent to Earth so now, Tigra, Misty Knight, Cloak and Dagger are the closest heroes so they must get to it before Mephisto does. *Playable Characters: Tigra, Misty Knight, Cloak, Dagger *Enemies: Demon *Bosses: Mephisto Level 6: Battle of The Sorcerers: Using the Twilight Sword, Dr. Strange is able to regain some of his power and must defeat Dormammu and Baron Mordo alongside Ghost Rider, Blade and Moon Knight. *Playable Characters: Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Blade, Moon Knight *Enemies: Demon *Bosses: Baron Mordo, Dormammu Chapter 5: Ultron United: Loki plans to end Thor and Ant-Man's Lives, by creating an army of Ultron-based Destroyers. Level 1: Chaos at The Cube: Loki and Ultron need gamma radiation for the new destroyers so they cause a prison break in the Cube and it's up to Hulk, She Hulk, Doc Samson and Thundra to stop them. *Playable Characters: Hulk, She Hulk, Doc Samson, Thundra, Wasp *Enemies: Gamma Powered Criminal *Bosses: Titania, Absorbing Man, Abomination Level 2: Moonstruck: Loki and Ultron attempt to escape and to stop any heroes from stopping them, they get Moonstone, Living Laser and some of the escape Gamma Powered Criminals to lead the heroes Photon, Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye away. *Playable Characters: Photon, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, Ant-Man *Enemies: Gamma Powered Criminal *Bosses: Living Laser, Moonstone Level 3: Attack at Stark Industries: Loki and Ultron send Egghead, Mad Thinker and Beetle to Stark Industries to steal the technology needed to build the Ultron-based destroyers but Iron Man and Captain America won't let them have it. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp *Enemies: Frost Giants *Bosses: Ulik, Mad Thinker, Egghead Level 4: The Rainbow Bridge: Loki and Ultron have attacked Asgard with their army of Ultron-based destroyers and the Wrecking Crew to lure in Thor but before Thor, Hercules, Iron Man and Hulk must defeat the Wrecking Crew and Ultron Destroyers guarding the Rainbow Bridge. *Playable Characters: Thor, Hercules, Iron Man, Hulk, Ant-Man *Enemies: Ultron Destroyer *Bosses: Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball, Wrecker Level 5: To Save Odin: Thor and the others must rescue Odin from Ultron. *Playable Characters: Thor, Hercules, Iron Man, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp *Enemies: Ultron Destroyer *Bosses: Ultron Level 6: Loki's Last Stand: Loki attempts to defeat Thor with the last of the Ultron Destroyers. *Playable Characters: Thor, Hercules, Iron Man, Hulk, Wasp, Ant-Man *Enemies: Ultron Destroyer *Bosses: Loki Chapter 6: Day of Doctor Doom: Doctor Doom threatens to destroy the Universe if he is not made ruler of the world. Level 1: The Fantastic Four vs The Frightful Four: The Fantastic Four are called in by S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop the Frightful Four from stealing S.H.I.E.L.D. explosives for Doctor Doom. *Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing *Enemies: Doombot *Bosses: Scorcher, Trapster, Klaw, Wizard Level 2: Follow The Leader: Nick Fury calls in heroes Hulk, Black Knight and Ms. Marvel to stop the Leader before he uses his brilliant mind to create a device that could cause an explosion to spread over the planet. *Playable Characters: Hulk, Black Knight, Ms. Marvel *Enemies: Gamma Powered Criminal *Bosses: Iron Monger, Leader Level 3: Galactus' Revenge: Galactus promises to lend Doctor Doom a power cosmic energy source if he may destroy the heroes of the Marvel Universe. Nick Fury finds out about this because of one of his spies and sends Silver Surfer and Quasar to stop Galactus. *Playable Characters: Silver Surfer, Quasar *Enemies: Galactus Follower *Bosses: Galactus Level 4: Lucia in Latveria: Nick Fury sends The Fantastic Four, Ant-Man and Wasp to Latveria to finally stop Doctor Doom. *Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing *Enemies: Doombot *Bosses: Lucia Von Bardas Level 5: Welcome to Doom Industries: Doctor Doom, Radioactive Man and Winter Soldier get inside Stark Tower and lock it down so they can build the Doomsday device there. Now Iron Man, Captain America, Doc Samson and Hercules must take back Stark Industries. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Doc Samson, Hercules *Enemies: Doombot, Iron Doombot *Bosses: Radioactive Man, Winter Soldier Level 6: Doomsday: Doctor Doom builds the doomsday machine and plans to send a message to the world leaders but before he does, he frees the Masters of Evil from prison. Now, Nick Fury and the Avengers must put an end to Doctor Doom's plans. *Playable Characters: Nick Fury, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, Spider-Man, Hawkeye *Enemies: Stone Warrior, Brotherhood of Mutants Member, Demon, Frost Giant, Doombot, Iron Doombot *Bosses: Executioner, Enchantress, Mandarin, Mystique, Magneto, Tinkerer, Baron Mordo, Dormammu, Ultron, Loki, Dr. Doom Villians Missions Chapter 1: The Mandarin's Magic Level 1: The Enchantress comes Home Level 2: Surtur Below us Level 3: Plague of the Plantman Level 4: Overthrowing Namor Level 5: The Lost Casket Level 6: Fear Fin Fang Foom Chapter 2: Days of Future Past Level 1: Night of the Sentinels Level 2: The Color Purple Level 3: MRD Mayhem Level 4: Gone to Genosha Level 5: The Juggernaut's Rampage Level 6: Bastion Beholded Chapter 3: The Tinker's Toys Level 1: Science Always Matters Level 2: Wrecking the Docks Level 3: When Skrulls Attack Level 4: The Savage Heart Level 5: Dirty Work Level 6: The Tinkered Mind Chapter 4: The Dark World Level 1: Where the Magic Happens Level 2: Madness to the Inhumans Level 3: Circus of the Ringmaster Level 4: Arcade's Funtime Level 5: Enter the Netherworld Level 6: Mephisto's Twilight Chapter 5: Ultron Uprising Level 1: Robotics from A.I.M. Level 2: Moonshine at the Cube Level 3: A.I.M. Agianst Stark Level 4: Closing of Ranibow Bridge Level 5: The Might of Ymir Level 6: To End Odin Chapter 6: Doctor Doom's Day Level 1: Fear the Frightfull Four Level 2: Power Madness Level 3: Time Travel Terror Level 4: Latverian Legacy Level 5: Enter the Negative Zone Level 6: The Power Cosmic Itself Minikits *Cosmic Cube *The Infinity Gauntlet *Nord Stone *Doctor Doom's Mask *The Casket of Anicent Winters *The Eye of Agamotto Epilouge Heroes Ending Spider-Man Admits that Nick Fury states the heroes did a Great job of saving the universe, but a some costs in the end. With the Heroes now rebuilding everything, peace is at last. Meanwhile, Thanos confirms that he has located a Signal by Doctor Doom. Stating that he is ready to face the heroes anytime soon. Villians Ending Doctor Doom & the Masters of Evil have finally ruled the earth. However, by using to much of Odin's magic he caused everything to turn back the way it was, and the Heroes once agian saved the universe. But Doom still vows revenge. Hubs *Hero Hub: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier U.N.N. Alpha *Villain Hub: The Vault *Main Hub: New York City Bonus Features/Levels *Lego City *Latveria Comic Missions With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility: Spider-Man goes after the criminal who murdered his Uncle. *Playable Characters: Spider-Man *Enemies: Thug *Bosses: The Burglar Super Soldier: Captain America must save Bucky from the Red Skull. *Playable Characters: Captain America *Enemies: HYDRA Agent, HYDRA Soldier *Bosses: Red Skull A Man of Iron: Iron Man tries to stop a weapons deal between A.I.M. and the Mandarin. *Playable Characters: Iron Man *Enemies: A.I.M. Soldier *Bosses: M.O.D.O.K, Mandarin The God of Thunder: Thor must save Asgard from an invasion of Frost Giants led by Loki. *Playable Characters: Thor *Enemies: Frost Giant *Bosses: Loki I'm The Best At What I Do: Wolverine battles the Silver Samurai in Japan. *Playable Characters: Wolverine *Enemies: Ninja *Bosses: Silver Samurai Don't Make Me Angry: Hulk battles with Abomination and Gamma Powered Criminals. *Playable Characters: Hulk *Enemies: Gamma Powered Criminal *Bosses: Abomination Fantastic: The Fantastic Four go up against Doctor Doom and Mole Man with their army of Doombots and Moloids. *Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing *Enemies: Moloid, Doombot *Bosses: Mole Man, Doctor Doom Audio & Music Like Lego Batman 2, voice actors are hired to provide dialogue. Various Voice actors will reprise their respective roles. The Music is provided from ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Wolverine & The X-Men, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 1, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 ''as well as Film Scores from the Live Action Feature Films. Voice Cast (In Alphabetical Order) * Jonathan Adams - Kang, Galactus, T'Chaka, Immortus, Rama-Tut * Diedrich Bader - Crossbones, Terrax, Bulldozer, Trapster, Clay Quatermain, Tiger Shark, Pinky Pinkerton, Shocker, Happy Hogan, Blizzard, The Burglar, Major Victory, Leo * Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, The Lizard, Stegron, Lockheed, Lockjaw, Scorpio, Multiple Man * Leigh Allyn Baker - Jean Grey, Moondragon * Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, Clea * Gregg Berger - Mysterio, Attuma, Mole Man, Izzy Cohen * Ahemd Best - Cloak * J.B. Blanc - Black Knight, Heimdall, Gambit, Wrecker, Batroc the Leaper, Swordsman * Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil * Steven Blum - Aquarius, Venom, Wonder Man, Bob, Agent of HYDRA, Beta Ray Bill, Tyr, Sen. Robert Kelly, Zzzax, Ulik, Warlord Krang, Morbius, Dino Manelli, Quasar, Thunderbird, Melter, Michael Korvac, Blastaar, Drax the Destroyer, Northstar, Ghost * Clancy Brown - Magneto, Red Skull, Odin, Iron Monger, Sasquatch, Capricorn * Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress * Larry Cedar - Loki * Cam Clarke - Mr. Fantastic, Star Lord, Weasel, Jasper Sitwell, Doc Samson, Vector, H.E.R.B.I.E., Fandral, Firelord, Bug, Constrictor, Cancer * Scott Cleverdon - Carnage * Jon Curry - Winter Soldier * Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter * John Cygan - Iron Man, Ka-Zar * Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird, Dazzler * Romi Dames - Colleen Wing * Grey DeLisle - Wasp, Psylocke, Sif, Phylla-Vell, Abigail Brand, Nebula, Pepper Potts, Stardust, Lady Deadpool, Jocasta, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Rescue, Lyja, Betty Brant, Aurora, Firestar, Nova (Frankie Raye), Lady Dorma * John DiMaggio - The Juggernaut, Abomination, Egghead, Rocket Raccon, Adam Warlock, Sandman, Baron Zemo, Zzzax, Namor, Iron Clad, Hogun, Molocule Man, Hammerhead, Sublime, Mastermind, Annihilus, Gravitron, Hercules, Mikhail Rasputain, Doctor Octopus, Wolverine, Taurus, Red Hulk, King Cobra, Ghost * Benjamin Diskin - Speedball * Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops, Crimson Dynamo, Moon Knight * Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Gorgon * Margret Easley - Maria Hill * Susan Eisenberg - Thundra * Paul Essiembre - Silver Surfer * Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk * Keith Ferguson - Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, X-Ray, Scorcher, White Tiger, Cable, Libra * Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Arcade, Banshee, Junior Juniper, Malekith the Accursed, Abyss, Ned Leeds, Jack of Hearts * Matthew Frewer - The Leader * Brad Garrett - Hydro Man * Logan Grove - Franklin Richards * Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Crystal, Lady Deathstrike, Mantis, Sunpyre, Armor * Mark Hamill - Klaw, Omega Red, Hobgoblin, Gargoyle, Maximus the Mad, Nightmare, Shaman, Death Adder * Dorian Harewood - War Machine, Shadow King, Tombstone * Terri Hawkes - Moonstone, Polaris, Arachne, Snowbird * Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator * Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper * James Horan - Doctor Strange, Ultron, Byrrah * Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver * Tom Kane - Grey Gargoyle, Kurse, Triton, Ghost * John Kassir - Deadpool, Sauron, Pyro, Anti-Venom, Whirlwind, Ringmaster, Plantman, Morph, Puck, Jack O'Lantern, Scorpion * Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Black Panther * Josh Keaton - Havok, Hermod, Rebel Ralston * Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Mad Thinker * Stan Lee - Narrator, Willie Lumpkin, Himself * Don Leslie - Mr. Sinister * Loren Lester - Iron Fist * Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Lucia Von Bardas, Gamora * Nancy Linari - Medusa * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man * Peter Lurie - Bullseye, Sabretooth, Rhino, Blob, Avalanche, Holocaust, Picses, Executioner * Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho * Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titana, Alicia Masters, Anaconda * Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner, Firebrand * Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, Apocalypse * Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman, Jubilee * Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw * Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Photon, Shanna the She Devil * Daran Norris - Punisher, Beetle, J. Jonah Jameson, Psycho-Man, Nick Fury * Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Balder, Bolivar Trask, Deacon Frost, Machine Man, Nighthawk, Pliedriver, Scientist Supreme, Sentry, Scott Lang, Jack Flag, Gemini * Alan Oppenheimer - Uatu the Watcher * Lance Reddick - Falcon * Kevin Michael Richardson - The Thing, Beast, N'Gassi, Eric Koenig, Groot, Deathlok, Volstagg, Awesome Andy, Howard the Duck, Robbie Robertson * Roger Rose - Vision, Captain Marvel * Tim Russ - Prowler * Khary Payton - Blade, Ultimate Nick Fury, Paibok, Gabe Jones, Bishop, Bushmaster * Luke Perry - Rick Jones * Lou Diamond Philips - Forge * Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Baron Mordo, The Tinkerer * Dwight Schultz - Vulture, Garrok, Mesmero, Technovore, Sleepwalker * James Sie - Sunfire, Shang-Chi, Jimmy Woo, Fing Fang Foom, Radioactive Man * Armin Shimerman - Toad, Green Goblin, Donald Pierce, Zealot, Rattler * Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly * Susan Spano - Songbird * Brent Spiner - Purple Man * April Stewart - Ms Marvel, Skrull Queen, Hela, Selene, Sliver Sable, Namorita * Tara Strong - X-23, Dagger, Blink, Squrriel Girl, Valeria Richards, Magik, Mariana Smallwood, Virgo * Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Ronan the Accuser, Bastion, Sagittarius * George Takei - Silver Samurai, Wong, Mandarin * James Arnold Taylor - Iceman, The Wizard, Harry Leland, Starfox * Robert Tinkler - Nova * Erin Torpey - Quake * Gina Torres - Hellcat * Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra * Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Karnilla * Jim Ward - Colossus, Henry Peter Gyrich, Baron Strucker, Sentinel, Guardian * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Absorbing Man * Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu * Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Ymir, Chemistro, Thunderball * Wade Williams - Zzzax * Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye, Electro * Dave Wittenberg - Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot * Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K., Ant-Man, Yellowjacket * Lisa Zane - Madame Masque Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director *More TBA... Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:LEGO Category:Upcoming